


Bullet Train

by kayecho



Series: Adroit and Vigilant [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Forced Masturbation, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayecho/pseuds/kayecho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picking up where "Aural Experience" left off, Eggsy responds to discovering that he had been bugged by Harry while riding towards HQ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bullet Train

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies to any small details I've already forgotten from the film. I'm eagerly awaiting the blu-ray. In the meantime, I have to manage with my memory.

Bullet Train  
In which Eggsy discovers Harry had been listening in. 

It wasn't what he had expected when that rich prick picked him up outside of the station. He had a certain look about him, and an even more certain air: a fucking spoon fed pretentious arse. At least that was the impression, until Harry Hart locked the pub doors and delivered an epic smack down. Returning to down that last bit of Guinness was the clincher. Eggsy had been unmistakably turned on.

As soon as he had watched the slim cut figure of Harry depart, he ran for it. He found a public toilet and tossed one off: cumming with a furious moan, punching the tile in front of him, hearing it crack beneath his knuckles. He collapsed with a groan. 

Posh had never been his type; neither had been the older, gray fox type, but there was something about him. Maybe it was the way the sudden violence shocked him into arousal. Maybe it was the last way that suit shifted against his muscles as he laid into those pissers. Maybe it was the nonchalance. Either way, Eggsy was regrettably and irreversibly smitten. 

When Harry's voice echoed through the run down flat, Eggsy didn't think anything of it. He was obedient, for the first time in years. He hurried his way to the tailor shop, through the posh streets he never would have strode through under normal circumstances, but this path was taking him to Harry Hart. 

The information that he recieved there was too much too quickly. Eggsy was out of his element. But there was something about Harry looming over his shoulder, making indirect eye contact through the mirror. Eggsy took his time to admire him, his strong jaw, his face: etched with age and experience. It was dignified, but he wondered how much Harry had seen in his life, how long Harry had been up to this, this... Kingsman nonsense.

Eggsy suggested _My Fair Lady_ to be cheeky. He liked the way Harry's expression looked momentarily caught off guard, and then there was that tiny ghost of a smile and an approving nod of his head. They fall in love at the end that movie, don't they? 

So Eggsy remained uncharacteristically obedient. He followed him all the way down (not that he had much of a choice in the matter) and he followed him to the pod. It was straight out of some science fiction shit. Harry settled himself in the eat and gestured across from him. 

Eggsy sat. 

"Hold on," Harry warned in that same low, calming voice, as the door slid shut. 

"What the fuck am I supposed to h--" Eggsy tried to protest, but the pod was suddenly off like a bullet from a gun, throwing him forward and straight into Harry's chest. His hand gripped at the older man's shoulder, fisting at the smooth suiting fabric.

Harry cleared his throat. 

Eggsy hesitated. He could feel the warmth radiating from Harry's body. It made his heart race, made his blood pressure spike, just like back at the pub. He pushed himself away, settling uncomfortably in the seat across from him. He grabbed at his jeans and tugged. "Fucking warn a guy." 

"I did warn you."

Somehow Eggsy wanted to punch him in his face and kiss him all at once. 

He reached back over his shoulder and scratched, as they sat in what felt like prolonged, uncomfortable silence. His fingers grazed over something unrecognizable. His brow furrowed and he grasped it, picking it from the fabric of his jacket. "What the fuck is this?" 

"Ah, yes. My apologies, but I needed to believe that you wouldn't tell a soul about this when we parted ways in that pub." Harry was matter of fact, saying it as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Something about that attitude annoyed Eggsy. Suddenly he wanted nothing more than to get under his skin and see more than the uptight gentleman and the violent secret agent. 

Eggsy rolled the bug in his hand, and then he remembered. His eyebrows raised, and he fixed Harry with a look. "Wait. You were listening to everything?" 

"I was."

Eggsy's lips curved into an amused sort of grin, and he sat back in the seat, pushing out his hips, spreading his legs. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Nah, I mean _everything._. Since you left that pub, you heard all the shit I got up to?"

"I heard everything," Harry said, plain as day. There was very little hesitation in his voice when he responded, and Eggsy's eyes narrowed slightly, trying to read between the lines. The response was so matter of fact. Was this man such a robot, that listening in on a guy jerking off in the middle of a public restroom wasn't shocking at all?

" _Everything_ everything?"

Harry leaned close, resting his forearms on his thighs, peering at Eggsy through his glasses. "Everything, everything," he repeated, his voice low.

That was an invitation if Eggsy had ever heard one. He followed suit, leaning in and catching Harry's lips with his own, kissing him. If this didn't get him to crack, nothing would, and if he didn't protest then even better. Eggsy felt Harry stiffen at the kiss, the tension obvious even in the muscles of his lips, but he did not pull away. That was good enough for him.

Eggsy grinned into the kiss, breaking away only long enough to ask a question: "Just how long is this trip anyway?"

Harry pulled away then, and he adjusted the lapels of his jacket. "Approximately fifteen minutes."

"That's more than enough time." Eggsy lifted himself up from the seat, and threw himself across the small space of the compartment into Harry's lap. His knees slid into place, on either side of Harry's hips, but when he leaned in for another kiss, the handle of Harry's umbrella stopped him, holding him at a distance.

"Now, Eggsy, what do you think you're doing?" Harry asked. His eyebrows were arched upwards in an inquisitive sort of expression.

Eggsy scowled and shifted his head, pulling away from the hook of Harry's umbrela. "I figure, if you didn't mind hearing everything-everything, you wouldn't mind being a part of it. You're not my type, but I'm not picky." He went in for another kiss, and again stopped with that umbrella handle. "Ugh, come on!"

"Eggsy, sit down." Harry said the words slowly, a firm command. "Sit down before I will be forced to make you sit down."

"So make me." Eggsy regretted the words as soon as he said them. He knew what Harry was capable of. What was he even thinking? The strike against his chest took his breath away. His back hit the seat with a dull thud, air knocked out of him.

Eggsy groaned, and he glanced down at the umbrella handle held firmly against his shoulder. He grunted, shoving himself back against it. Harry, slim as he is, was incredible strong. Eggsy wanted to be shoved around by that strength, and being thrown against the seat like this only turned him on more than he already was. That was what he was thinking. His lips curled into a grin.

Harry frowned. "Eggsy. We are on our way to see that your life is changed forever. This is no time to be playing around."

"Why not? If you ask me, this is the perfect time to play around." Eggsy shifted, just enough to try and relieve some of the pressure on his shoulder and to adjust himself in his jeans. "I gotta get the stress out, don't I? You remember what it was like, don't you? Wouldn't you have liked to toss off before?"

Eggsy watched Harry's brow relax, and the umbrella handle slid from his shoulder. Down, down it slid, skimming across his chest, down his stomach, until it rested on his groin, on his interested cock, trapped within the confines of his jeans. Eggsy swallowed.

"If you do well on this, Eggsy, then I will be happy to indulge you if _I_ am what you need." Harry spoke in the same even tone he always did. sliding the handle of the umbrella up and down in a rhythm that matched his speech: slow, easy, even and calm.

"You..." Eggsy hesitated. He wanted Harry, but he wasn't certain that he needed him. He barely knew the man. But his cock needed him. He could feel it, the throb of arousal in his jeans, he arched his hips, pushing back against the handle, seeking the pressure.

"But only if you do well. For now, Eggsy, I will allow you to "toss off" as you so elegantly put it."

Eggsy's hands moved to grip at the seat, pushing his hips up, aching for more. "So we're gonna--"

Harry shook his head, moving to push the handle back against Eggsy's shoulder, holding him in place. " _You_ are going to take care of yourself. You have five minutes, so if you intend on doing something, you should do it now."

Eggsy's whole body responded to that, a deep, visceral reaction to Harry's domination. Everything about him normally wouldn't have appealled, but the combination of all those things came together into something Eggsy could not resist. If Harry wasn't going to touch him, at least he would give him a show. He was going to make it, and he was going to make Harry want him.

Shifting as best as he could, despite his shoulder pinned firmly in place, Eggsy grappled for his jeans, for his zipper, tugging them down. His cock came free from his boxers, bobbing in the stuffy, warm air of the compartment. He took a deep breath before grasping his cock, wrapping his hand around it, giving it an initial slow stroke.

"Four minutes," Harry reminded, and for all that Eggsy wanted to make eye contact with him, it was impossible to not notice that Harry's gaze was focused on his crotch. Eggsy felt a bit chuffed at that.

Tightening his grip around his cock, Eggsy began to stroke himself faster. He let his head fall back against the seat, eyes closing. He swore he could hear Harry's soft breathing hitch, and the pressure on his shoulder increased. It was just enough pain, just enough discomfort that reassured Eggsy that, even though he was doing it himself, he wasn't alone. Harry was somehow making himself a part of this without even touching him.

Eggsy groaned, teeth biting down on his bottom lip. He moved his hand faster, sliding over his cock; thumb toying with the slit; pushing at the precum; slicking his fist. He pushed up onto his toes, hips arching off the seat. "Fuck..."

"Two minutes."

"Fuck off! Are you counting down?" Eggsy moaned, lifting his head up, cracking an eye open to look across at Harry. The old man had an amused expression on his face. It was subtle, his lips barely quirked, but it was there.

Harry moved to switch his crossed legs. "We will be greeted upon our arrival. I doubt you want to be caught with your trousers around your knees."

Their eyes met, and Eggsy could see how entertained Harry was. Obviously there was so much more to this up tight, old man than he's even yet revealed, secret agent life aside. Eggsy doubled his efforts, forcing himself closer to his climax. He was panting now, making a frustrated sound as he teetered on the edge, unable to quite make it over.

" _God!_ " Eggsy gasped.

"One minute," Harry reminded.

"I'm trying, dammit!" Eggsy argued, his hand frantically working his turgid cock, desperate to get off. He screwed his eyes shut, his groan sounding more like a frustrated cry than a sound of pleasure.

"You have absolutely no technique," Eggsy heard Harry whisper, the words against his ear, the warmth of breath across his skin. Suddenly he could feel the heat of another body close to his own. He presure on his shoulder had let up, and then he felt it. Harry's hot, rough, calloused palm sliding over his cock. Eggsy gasped, and that touch was exactly what he needed. His body convulsed, and he came with a cry.

Harry cleaned him carefully with his pocket square; carefully tucked Eggsy back in his jeans, doing up the button and zipper; just in time for them to pull into their stop. Eggsy gasped for breath.

"Hm. We're late."


End file.
